


Shinkai Family's Peaceful Days

by haruharuman



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Married Life, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruharuman/pseuds/haruharuman
Summary: Happens twenty years after finale. Haru who had fulfilled his dream to be A.I scientist, managed to restore Yuujin's AI, putting him into a new body, and marrying him. By modifying Yuujin's body, Haru and Yuujin had their own child named Kazuki (who was based on Appmon 3ds game protag).This is the story about their family life after marriage.[Also consisting married ToraEri and ReiAi]





	1. Chapter 1

“So…, we’ve got milk, tomatoes, cheddar cheese, toothpaste, toothbrushes, toilet papers, Gatchmon’s sweets…”

“Yuujin asked us to get frozen food too, ofu!”

Haru nodded, “We can get that later.”

With Offmon’s chip hovering beside him, Professor Shinkai Haru spent his afternoon day-off doing errands for his family.

“Speaking of which, I do need a new toothbrush to replace the one I always use in lab.”

“That’s why Yuujin asked you to buy a pack just for yourself, ofu.”

“He did?”

“Yuujin said Haru always used his toothbrush until all its bristles were frayed, ofu. That’s not good, ofu! You must replace your toothbrush every three months, ofu!”

Haru chuckled, “Now you’re acting like Yuujin, Offmon.”

Feeling flattered, Offmon put one of his oversized sleeved hands on his cheek, “Am I, ofu?”

“Well, I guess…”

They turned to the drinks section when they suddenly heard a familiar voice.

“No, Rei. Ai would happily kill you if bought Choochoo Jelly again.”

“I know.”

The answer was followed by the sound of cans thrown into supermarket trolley.

“Rei-kun, Hackmon!” Haru greeted. “Long time no see!”

“Haru?!” Rei seemed surprised for a moment, before switching back to his usual dry expression. “Never expected to see you here too at this time. Aren’t you always busy?”

“I take a day off,” Haru replied. “What are you buying?”

“As you can see.”

“Eggs, rice, butter, bread, sugar, onions…, oh, you’re buying Gachi-monaka too! And…orange juice and lemon tea?”

“No energy drink. Or else, she won’t let me touch Hajime or the computer again.”

“That’s Ai-chan for you!” Haru seemed amused as he remembered that childhood friend of his.

The two men walked side by side as they went to the cashier.

“By the way, did he force you to use your rare day off just for running errands?” Rei asked outrightly. But Haru knew he didn’t mean to be rude.

“Well, how about you, Rei-kun? I thought you didn’t like to be outside?”

“Don’t get me wrong! I’ve been used to this ever since I lived together with Hajime.”

“And Ai has always been busy with her costumers, because Rei can’t handle the bookstore.”

“Shut up, Hackmon.”

Haru laughed a bit before answering, “I just wanted to offer help since Yuujin has just recovered from breaking his wrist on the other day.”

“Wrist?”

“It’s not that serious. But… I think he gets ‘injured’ more often lately. I wonder if it’s because his body’s getting old.”

Rei agreed. “It was made at least twenty years ago, after all.”

Haru stopped for getting the frozen food and some ice cream. “That’s when we fought as Applidrivers. We never know its exact age since YJ-15, the unit Yuujin is using now, was created by Leviathan. It might be much older than we think.”

“But you have modified it, right?” Rei asked. “For some lewd mean…”

If Rei put it that way, Haru couldn’t help but blushed. “If I didn’t do that, the government might not let us marry legally!”

“Now you talk like the government was Yuujin’s parents.”

Haru closed the freezer lids. “It can't be helped, right? We’re in a country with low birth-rate and aging people. At that time, I must convince them, that I would be able to have real, healthy children with Yuujin.”

"Haru…, are Gatchmon and I not your children, ofu?”

Offmon’s abrupt involvement in the talk, attracted the others’ attentions.

Haru falteredly replied, “O-of course…that’s not like that! It’s just…important adults have their own standard about everything. But for us, you and Gatchmon are our first and second sons.”

“Is that mean, I’m Gatchmon’s older brother, ofu?”

“Eh? Did I say it in wrong order?”

Rei sighed and looked away, as he felt an uncomfortable gaze from Hackmon aiming to him, _am I not your son too, Rei?_

Rei tried to ignore his Appmon buddy by approaching the cashier. Haru did the same with another free counter.

 

 

“Uh…what was that we were talking about anyway?” Haru tried to remember, as they walked out the supermarket.

“Yuujin’s uterus.”

“Rei-kun!!!” Haru cried. _What if people heard him?_

“Yuujin’s new body,” Hackmon straightened things out. “Isn’t it the one he needs?”

“You’re right…,” Haru sighed, as he realized the real solution to their problem. “But I don’t have enough confidence to make it as good as Leviathan made before.”

“You’ve gotten the blueprint and such from his late researcher mother, right? That should be no sweat for you.”

Haru shook his head. “It’s not that easy. Some materials used can only be found in Deep Web, and I still don’t know which and where they are.”

“It indeed requires lots of works,” Rei replied. “Deep Web is a huge place. You can’t seek something just by relying on vague hints.”

“Though we still can utilize materials from real world as replacements. But I doubt it will be as durable as the original. Besides, I don’t want to harm Yuujin with half-assedly made body.”

“Aren’t you also in danger, as you also have to _bang_ that half-assedly made body of him?”

“Rei-kun!!!”

“Its okay, ofu,” Offmon floated in front of Haru’s face. “If it’s for Yuujin, I’m sure you can do it, ofu. Don’t give up, ofu!”

“Well, you can solve everything with the power of love, after all,” Hackmon added.

“Hackmon,” Rei triggered. “Stop creeping me out.”

Haru finally let out a smile, “Thank you, Offmon, Hackmon. You too, Rei-kun.”

They separated ways, as Rei stopped mid-way to take a bus.

“If you run into trouble, call me anytime. Hajime and I will help.”

Rei’s unexpected offer gave Haru another smile. He nodded and waved his hand.

“Please give my regards to Hajime-kun and Ai-chan!”

Rei nonchalantly waved back, and got on the bus. Leaving Haru and Offmon go on walk on their way home.

“Speaking of which, Offmon, what do you want to do with Yuujin’s new body? Should he be taller than he is now?”

“Ofu?”

The father and son ended up discussing what they would have for Yuujin’s new body. Like a better hair style, deeper voice, and soon. In the end, they realized that they shouldn’t decide anything without Yuujin’s consent.

“Yuujin must know what are the best for himself, ofu.”

“You’re right, Offmon,” admitted Haru. _Though I hope I can get Yuujin much bigger oppai. Well…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuki finds out his 'mother' isn't human.

“Is it true that you’re a robot, Mom?”

Yuujin lifted his head at his youngest son’s sudden question. Shinkai Kazuki, 8 years old, and was currently in his second year in elementary school. Still too young to understand these abnormal things that differed his parents from ordinary parents. Though those abnormalities were actually not really that subtle. Like, Yuujin was ‘too young’ to be a mother and he was no woman either.

“Well, what makes you think of that, Kazuki?”

“Those aunties in our neighborhood said that. They said Kazuki’s mom was lucky because he would never get old and die.”

Yuujin smiled at Kazuki’s answer. He stopped his activity tending the roses adorning their small backyard, took off his gardening gloves, and went to sit beside his son.

“Kazuki. I’ve told you it’s not nice to overhear adult conversation, right?”

“I didn’t overhear. They said it directly to me.”

“Ah, I see…,” Yuujin rubbed the back of his head, feeling guilty.

It’s not like Haru and Yuujin wanted to keep secret from Kazuki. Their 'abnormalities’ were gained through legal way after all. But still, being different was not something that can be accepted by most people. Even by the odd ones themselves. Yuujin knew that better than anyone.

As for Kazuki, indeed he was not as odd as his 'mother’. He was still a human, and still not into being a gay. The thing was, Kazuki was born in somewhat different way than any other human, which was Haru and Yuujin wanted the boy to know and understand, only when he got older enough.

“You’re still not answering my question!” Kazuki demanded.

Yuujin while still not losing his smile, tried to answer.

“If you asked whether I’m a robot, then yes, I am one.”

Kazuki, in spite actually having expected that answer, had his blue eyes widened.

“You sometimes see when I go to your dad’s lab and stay there for hours, right? That’s when I get my maintenance. He would check on me and fix me if there’s something wrong.”

“Really?” Kazuki got more interested. “Can I see that sometime?”

“Stop that, Kazuki. You’ll only burn your eyes. It’s not something a child should see.”

“Gatchmon?!” Yuujin squalled, being pretty much startled by the sudden interruption.

Gatchmon, the search app Appmon, who had claimed his position as Shinkai family’s eldest son. In other words, Kazuki’s big brother, despite his smaller body.

“Here. You asked me to fetch you the rose thorn stripper, right?”

“Ah…, thank you,” said Yuujin, accepting it from Gatchmon.

“Hey, Gatchmon. What do you mean I should not see Mom’s maintetance?” Kazuki’s a smart child. Once he saw something that intrigued him, he wouldn’t stop finding the answer. That part reminded Yuujin a lot of Haru.

“Because, they also do things that only adults do when the night comes.”

“Gatchmon!” Yuujin failed to stop his eldest son. “We’re not like that!”

Gatchmon grinned. “Haru often works and comes home late. You only have your time with him when in his lab. Do you think I don’t know anything?”

“That’s true, but….”

“When the night… comes?”

It’s too late. Kazuki seemed to have memorized a dangerous phrase.

“W-well…,”  Yuujin stammered.  _I have to somehow straighten this out._

“Don’t tell me…,” Kazuki muttered, before breaking into an exclamation. “Don’t tell me, Dad must cut you in parts when he checks on you?!”

“Huh?” Yuujin and Gatchmon blinked.

“Am I right!? I saw a robot in TV being treated that way by the criminals at night!”

_What kind of TV show did this kid see anyway!?_

As Gatchmon played the straight-man in his mind, Yuujin on the contrary, felt so much relief. What Kazuki said was not entirely wrong, too.  _This should work out._

“Yeah, something like that, but….”

“That must hurt, right!? Mom! That must hurt, right? No wonder you always seem to be in pain after being in Dad’s lab!” Kazuki suddenly stood up. “I must report Dad to the police!”

Yuujin’s relief and Gatchmon’s intention to tease Yuujin for being told by Kazuki 'being in pain after the maintenance’, dissolved instantly.

“NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!” Yuujin and his eldest son frantically stopped the youngest son from rushing outside.

“What are you doing, reporting your own dad?!” scolded Gatchmon.

“But he hurts Mom!” Kazuki retaliated. “Bad people hurt the others. Bad people must be reported to the police!”

Gatchmon almost hit the boy if he didn’t remember it’s his little brother, and Haru’s beloved son.

“Haru doesn’t hurt him like the way you think!” Gatchmon shouted back. “He’s the reason why Yuujin and I are the us right now. And for your information, Kazuki! Haru, that old man of yours, is the kindest person ever lived on this earth! He always thinks of others. He would never be rude. He won’t hurt even just a frog, not alone his beloved ones!”

Gatchmon’s assertiveness flinched Kazuki for a while. The young boy looked for his mother’s eyes, seeking for confirmation.

“Is that true, Mom?”

As much as Kazuki’s action disconserted him, Yuujin nodded in smile.

“It indeed sometimes hurts,” Yuujin admitted. “But I never think that Haru hurts me. It’s complicated. But if it is by the person you love, you won’t find it hurt.”

Kazuki finally sit back, and listened carefully. So did Gatchmon.

“Of course, this does not justify letting people hurt you, even it is your loved ones. What I’m trying to say is, Haru always does everything while considering my feeling, and of course, I also do the same for him.”

“Yuujin,” Gatchmon opened his mouth, but soon closed it as soon as Kazuki talked.

“But it still hurts, right?” Kazuki was still confused. “You should just refuse it.”

Yuujin pretended to put a troubled face, “But… if your dad doesn’t repair me, who else does? In fact, if it’s not Haru, I don’t think I could bear it.”

“Hm….”

Kazuki was quiet now, just like the usual when he was in thought. Gatchmon, on the other hand, seemed to want to say something. But….

“We’re home!” A voice was heard from front door.

“Yuujin, I’m home, ofuu!” Another one followed.                             

“Welcome back, Haru, Offmon,” Yuujin hurriedly welcomed the voices. He left the thorn stripper on the table, leaving Gatchmon a little upset.  _Didn’t he ask me to fetch this thing because he wanted to gather some roses for the vase in living room?_

“I’m sorry to make you do the errands on your day off,” Yuujin felt some guilt to his usually busy husband.

Haru shook his head, and slipped a kiss on Yuujin’s cheek. “It’s okay. I don’t want you to walk too far while bringing all of these, after you just broke your wrist yesterday.”

Yuujin kissed him back, “Thanks for your concern. But I’m okay, really.”

“Besides, I got some nice talk with Offmon today.”

“You did?” Yuujin turned to his second son and patted his head. “Offmon also helped Haru, huh? Thank you, Offmon!”

“Ofu!”

“Mom, I’m hungry. Is there any snack?”

“You have finished your thinking!?” Gatchmon didn’t even realize Kazuki following him and Yuujin to the living room.

“Kazuki, we’re home!” Haru greeted. “Offmon and I brought ice cream for everyone!”

Kazuki didn’t seem to be that interested. But he asked anyway, “Really? What flavor?”

“Hm…, there are chocolate, strawberry…”

“Hey, how about my gatchi-monaka!?”

Today too, Shinkai family had a peaceful day despite their ‘abnormalities’.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru finds out that Kazuki has found out Yuujin isn't human.

 

"I think you should spend more time with Kazuki, Haru."

Yuujin put a cup of milk on the desk. It was very rare to see Haru in their bedroom before 10 pm. That's why Yuujin avoided getting him any coffee, even though he actually asked one.

"Hm? Why's that?" Haru asked without turning attention from his laptop. His hand reached for the cup, put it between his lips, and winced. _Didn't I ask for coffee?_

"Hey, Yuujin..."

Yuujin pulled another chair to his husband's side, and sit on it. Haru who actually intended to protest about the milk, stunned at the sudden approach. Yuujin's white pajama had its two buttons undone. Letting his after-shower scent emit freely.

"Yu-Yuujin...?"

"Can we have a talk? It's about Kazuki."

Yuujin looked so serious. Aside from the seductive appeal he showed him tonight, there was no way Haru could ignore him.

"Today, Kazuki found out that...I'm... _that_."

"....You tell him?"

"Not exactly. It looks like he ended up having chat with the neighbors."

"...Then?"

"He asked me, was it true that I was a robot like they said. And I answered, yes."

Haru was still not replying.

"I'm sorry."

Haru shook his head. "Sooner or later, Kazuki would find out. It's not your fault. But...since he already knew, why didn't he say anything about it? There should be lots of chances. I'm home since afternoon, after all."

"I guess...," Yuujin tried to find right words. "It's because Kazuki never really has a chance to know you, and how to have a talk with you."

"...That's...."

Yuujin hurriedly continued, "I know it isn't Haru's fault. You have to carry out your works here and there and all. But...."

And then, the story about how Kazuki almost reported Haru to the police flowed.

"I'm sure it doesn't mean that Kazuki hates you or anything. He's still young and he misunderstands a lot. What bothers me is...the fact that he seems not to know you well enough to completely trust you...even though you're his father."

Haru listened to Yuujin carefully before taking a deep breath.

"Haru?"

"Actually...I also thought about the same thing lately," admitted Haru. "He's my son, but everytime I try to open up a conversation with him, it seems that our eyes never really meet, or rather...he avoids having eye contacts with me. I'm afraid, he might really hate me, after all...."

Haru's confession surprised Yuujin. "Is he always that cold?"

"I think he began to act like that after he got enrolled in elementary. I wonder if that's because I couldn't attend his enterance ceremony back then...."

"You also never came to the Sport Festival or Parents Visiting Day," Yuujin, unconsciously, added.

Haru dropped his head in shame, "You're right..."

"S-sorry! I didn't mean it to make you feel down!"

Haru waved his hand in denial, "It's okay. You're telling the truth."

Both were silent for a moment.

"I love my job..., but I also want to spend more time with you."

"I know."

"Even when I'm home, I end up locking myself in lab."

"That's true."

"I always listened to your story about Kazuki, and thought that was enough, but it was actually not."

Yuujin smiled and held up one finger in front of Haru. "If you can spare some time on your birthday, I might think of something for you and Kazuki."

"My birthday?"

"You forgot again? The first day of July! It's only two weeks from now."

Haru gave it a thought for a while. "I can't take a day off, but I might be able to come home earlier. But...what do you want to do, Yuujin?"

Now, that one finger waved. "That would be a secret."

That attitude of his wife cracked a smile on Haru. He picked up the cup Yuujin served him and said, "By the way, Yuujin. Didn't I ask for a coffee? Why did you put milk instead?"

Now, it's Yuujin's turn to drop his head in shame. "It's your rare day-off, but you hardly even enjoyed yourself today. At least, I don't want to let you stay up late too."

Haru held his breath. _I see. So my meek and obedient Yuujin is in his rebellious stage...._

Next instance, Yuujin had Haru tackling him down to the bed.

"What do you mean I'm not enjoying my day-off, Yuujin?"

Upon seeing the small, humanoid metalic doll laid submissively beneath him, Haru lent down and captivated Yuujin with deep, yet gentle kisses. On his nose, cheeks, neck, chest, and finally lips. It's been a long time since they did it on their bed. Yuujin felt grateful that he had just changed its sheet. Fresh fragrance penetrated their contracted nostrils.

"Ha-Haru...?"

"Hm?"

"Shouldn't you...turn off your laptop...before turning me on?" Yuujin begged between his gasping breath. "Someone might watch us...."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuujin works late. Haru is in France. Kazuki suspects his parents playing behind each other's back.

 

_One week later—Seven days before Haru's birthday._

"Kazuki! Have you finished your homework?"

"Sure thing!"

Handing Gatchmon his notebook, Kazuki waited patiently for his brother to check the answers using his search engine, until the Appmon smiled in satisfaction and gave him back the book.  

"Now, it's time for another homework from me."

Kazuki's expression changed, when Gatchmon gave him another notebook. 

The boy sighed. "So, Mom works late again tonight..."

"That's right! It's why, as usual, he asked you to write all that happened today, all that you want to tell him, in this book!"

For some reason, Yuujin took a part-time job at a 24-hour convenience store near their house, since a week ago.

"Mom is still 15. How could they let him take night shifts?" Kazuki grunted as he wrote.

"Even though he looks like that, people around here know that he's a 'mother' of three 'sons'. He's as wise as a mature woman, with a stamina of a male teenager. Why would they reject him?"

"And why does Mom have to get a job in the first place? Are we short of money?"

"Kazuki...," Gatchmon sweatdropped. "You sure worry about things kids shouldn't have to, huh?"

Kazuki stopped writting, as he looked Gatchmon directly in his eyes. "Gatchmon, don't tell me, you actually know something?"

Gatchmon faltered. "I..., of course, I...don't know."

Ignoring his 'homework', Kazuki grabbed Gatchmon's shoulders, "I know you're a bad liar. Tell me. Is Mom...," Kazuki gulped. "...cheating on Dad?"

"Huh?" Gatchmon blinked at the unexpected accuse.

"That's why...he needed to find a job to support himself in case he got abandoned by Dad..., right...?"

Finally getting a hold of himself, Gatchmon replied furiously, "Yuujin won't do that! Should he ever do, I would rip his metalic bones out of his body, right on the place!"

Kazuki's grabs on Gatchmon's shoulders weakened, "You're right.... Mom wouldn't do something like that."

"Told you!"

"Now I'm afraid Dad is the one who cheats. He's the one that always comes home late, after all." 

Gatchmon snapped again. "That's more impossible to happen! Haru loves Yuujin more than anyone!"

"And he's now in Paris," Kazuki continued. "Isn't France famous for its romantic atmosphere? He should have brought Mom along, if he really does love him."

"Haru wanted to," Gatchmon defended his buddy. "But Yuujin chose to stay with us and take a part-time job. He even starts to take night shifts, only when Haru isn't home. Now _that_ is suspicious."

Gatchmon, of course, wasn't serious about accusing Yuujin. He knew the exact reason why Yuujin did that. He just felt upset that Kazuki kept being leery toward his father. 

"Besides, Haru is there to not have fun. He has some conference to attend!"

Gatchmon's point had Kazuki sobered. "Now that you mention it...." 

"You two...."

Both gasped in shock as they felt their bodies got lifted. "Shutmon?!"

Which reminded Gatchmon that Yuujin had Offmon turned into Shutmon to guard the house before he left.

"Put me down, Shutmon! How could you do this to your older brother?!"

"When I'm Shutmon, I'm older!" The forced termination app Appmon barked. "It's already past 10. Stop making a fuss and get to sleep quick!"

Gatchmon gritted his teeth. "Just wait until I turn into Globemon!"

But since Haru wasn't at home, that would be unlikely to happen right now.

So Shutmon just casually threw his little older brother onto his bed, locked him up, and stayed in Kazuki's room to tuck the boy to sleep.

"Shutmon," Kazuki muttered from his bed. "I've still not finished the homework from Mom."

Shutmon, who was actually too kind to be a babysitter, asked. "Do you want to write it right now?"

Kazuki nodded. "Can I?"

"I'll get it for you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being on a long night shift, makes Yuujin remember some things from the past.

"Welcome..., oh...," Yuujin stopped his activity sorting out the magazine stand, when he recognized his new costumer. "Rei?"

Rei came in while dropping his head. He lifted it to find that the one calling his name was his acquaintance, wearing the convenience store apron, " _You_...!? You work here?"

Yuujin chuckled as a yes, and went back to his cashier counter, "You never say my name properly as usual..."

Rei didn't responded at the remark. Yuujin was the only one Rei could find in that 24-hour store. But it didn't mean there was definitely nobody beside them. So Rei decided not to say unnecessary thing.

Rei didn't spend much time choosing what he wanted to buy. He came to the cashier while bringing a can of coffee and a pack of rice balls.

"I've been working here for a week," uttered Yuujin without being asked. "Do you come here often, Rei?"

"Not really," Rei replied. "I'm just happened to be  updating the information systems security for some client near here."

"I see. Is it going well?"

"....I guess so."

Rei worked as a freelance, and sometimes received requests from clients in need of his hacking skill. And sometimes, cooking skill too. But the latter was exclusive to his friends and family. That included Shinkais.

"Birthday cake?"

Yuujin nodded. "For Haru."

"So you want to hold him a birthday party."

"Not really a party. Because I guess we're going to celebrate it at night. You know Haru's schedule is tight. He's been in Paris for a conference since three days ago. That's why I can take night shifts lately," Yuujin half-whispered.

"Wait, so you work here without his permission?"

"Of course not! He knows but..., about the night shift...I guess I can't tell him no matter what. The pay is better, and I need that to hold a proper party. So..."

"You are... one wicked wife," muttered Rei in utter surprise. "I thought you were programmed to be perfect...."

"And I thought Ai-chan was scarier," replied Yuujin.

"Don't say that!"

Yuujin let out a little laugh at Rei's frantic reaction. "Well, the program is just a program. And I am me. It is a different story."

"But you're still never able to allow yourself to get angry at him..., right?"

"Angry? Why should I be?"

"For things.... Like...," Rei was cut off by Yuujin's confused eyes. "Never mind. So... what do you want me to do with the cake?"

 

 

After Rei left, Yuujin was all alone again. There was the store manager, though, in his room. But Yuujin could guess that he was sleeping judging from his snore.

"HALT! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

"We...welcome, ma'am...," Yuujin, though stammered at the abrupt and random entrance, soon recognized the yelling woman.  "Eri-san?"

"Yuujin!?" Even Eri herself was surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Eri-san too, what are you...."

"Uhm...sorry about that!" Eri apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Eri explained, for her next drama series there would be a scene where she had to barge in to the enemy's headquarter. And tonight, she decided to take a midnight walk to generate herself some reality vibes. It really helped her practicing the scene while memorizing the dialogue.

"Oh, that new police drama!" Yuujin got the idea. "I saw the PV. Seemed good! I was thinking about watching it."

"You have to!"  pushed Eri. "Well, the main character isn't me, though. It is Kagurazaka Izumi-san. And _that_ is why you have to give it a chance!"

Yuujin remembered her as one of the top idols from Appliyama 470, like Eri.

"I'm impressed that she's still active even in her late thirties."

"She is," Eri sighed while smiling. "I have to practice harder to catch up with her."

"But, you're impressive too, Eri-san. We all know it," Yuujin encouraged. "By the way, can I help you with something?"

Yuujin's question got Eri back to the reality. And she had to ask back.

"Eh? Yuujin, you work here?"

"For a time being, yes. I'm just a part-timer, after all."

"But, but..., how about Kazuki and the others? You leave them by themselves at this midnight?"

"I asked Shutmon to take care of him. He's grown to be a dependable big brother," said Yuujin proudly, "Rather than that, Eri-san, I think it isn't safe for a woman to walk around alone at this time...."

"Yuujin, who do you think I am?" Eri shook her head,  "I'm the center of the universe, Karan Eri! No one could put their dirty hands on her without getting their bodies explosive-punched!"

"And this Dokamon is with her too, wasu!" An orange chip hovered from behind Eri's back. A blue Appmon stood on it.

"I...I get it, Eri-san, Dokamon," Yuujin laughed nervously. Hoping the ruckus didn't wake the manager up. "You two can get down from the counter now..."

 

 

"Sir," Yuujin slipped his head through the manager room's door. "Are you awake? I will be leaving now!"

The sleepy mid-aged man inside, dropped his foot from his desk to the floor, stammered by the sudden call.

"O-ohh..., Shinkai-kun, good work for today!" He wiped drool off the tips of his lips, and blinked to adjust his eyes to the room's light. "Who fills the next shift after you?"

"Tanaka-san," Yuujin answered. "He's already behind the cashier."

"I see..." The man looked out through the door to find that the stoic, skinny young man Yuujin mentioned was indeed there.

"Well, sir," Yuujin prepared to take his leave. His white bag slinged on his shoulder. "Thank you for your hard work. Good night."

"By the way, Shinkai-kun, do you have any time from now?" The man turned out to be following Yuujin all the way to the back door. "Let's have a drink at the bar over there." 

"I thought your shift wasn't over, sir?"

"I have time. The bar's just next to our store, you see?" The man led Yuujin's shoulders to face the bar he refered to.

"I thank you for the offer. But my sons are waiting for me. Besides, I do not drink."

The man's smile turned to a smirk. "Your sons..., huh...?"

Yuujin found a slightly ridiculing tone in his voice, and decided to emphasize his words. "Yes, sir. My sons."

"Wonder that...," the smirk turned to be a cackle. "Having a male to be a mother and wife must be a disgrace for your sons and husband."

"I don't think they feel it that way, sir," Yuujin was still in his temper.

"I don't mean to be rude. I just want to give you a useful advise. As much as you owed that husband of yours, you decide your own life. You don't have to be his slave forever. That man, will someday die. But you won't."

"That's...," Yuujin tried to cut his words, but he didn't seem to listen.

"I know another bar, not here though, which provides a top class gays services. You, who already gained an eternal youth, should be able to earn bucks in a night and live a luxurious life forever, if you work there, as uh...what they call it? Sexbot...?"

"Thank you, sir. But I don't have interest in that field," without waiting for any respond, Yuujin bid him farewell. "Good night."

 

 

That manager was not entirely wrong, so Yuujin thought while walking alone on his way home. He's right on the spot when he said Yuujin had right to decide his own life. But he didn't, or might never understand, that the life that Yuujin chose, was living with Haru, watching over him, and taking care of his children.

Oozora Yuujin was a high-developed AI with endless potential, but he chose to be a "mere" house-wife, even though he wasn't specifically programmed to be one. Other people tended to deplore it as a let down. Some skeptics even considered Yuujin's decision was because Haru had slaved his whole life.

Haru, of course, had tried his best to brush this misunderstanding off. Many people seemed to accept his points, but some just couldn't change their skeptical perception.

Yuujin himself was used to be dehumanized by those who didn't understand how and what he actually was. They didn't understand how he could actually feel tired, bored, sad, afraid, or even hungry. Though as the consequence of satisfying the latter, he had to get his stomach cleaned regularly.

Once, Yuujin had asked Haru to get rid the hunger function from him, as it just costed their family unnecessary expense, either for the maintenance or the food itself. But Haru was...

"Yuujin, do you remember what order I gave to you right after I restored you?"

"To be...," Yuujin lowered his head at the memory. "...a human...."

Haru smiled gently. "Good. You do still remember. That's why, I can't get rid it from you, Yuujin. I don't want to separate you from your favorite pasta. And how could you cook me any delicious meal if you didn't even eat it yourself?"

Haru might never know, but that simple order had been Yuujin's lucky charm to get through his life as an 'abnormal'. Being with Haru, or his friends, or with his two AI life-form children, or his only-human-child, was the moment when he truly felt to be a human at his fullest.

Nonetheless, Haru's order was on different level, if it was compared to the government regulation. Back when Haru just succeed in restoring Yuujin's AI, the government had not been convinced to let Yuujin go back to school, even though it had been obvious that he was a 14 year old boy, inside and out. Some apprehension that his status as an AI might scare the other students, had hindered him to continue to live as a normal boy.

Even now. As an AI and android, Yuujin was still counted as Haru's property, which didn't let him have right to get any formal education when he was still a boy, or right to vote when he could be considered as an adult.

Yuujin, though, never minded those. He was never interested in politics, or enrolling to a school without Haru in it. The only thing that worried him, was him being not able to be with Haru anymore. Before they were married, Yuujin had given his all to be useful for that best friend of his, even if he'd been just a green-nosed child compared to mature, adult Haru. Either it'd been just making him coffee, preparing his work clothes, or tidying his room, or copying his papers, Haru's "Thank you" every time he had finished the chores, had become his important treasure.

When Haru finally proposed to him, Yuujin realized that this was the answer he had been looking for.

Back when in middle school, he and Haru had once discussed what they would do when they grew up. At that time, both had been unsure about anything. Now, as Haru had found his way as an AI scientist, Yuujin felt grateful that he also had found one. And that was being Haru's wife and Kazuki's mother.

He might not be as successful as Haru, Eri, Astra or Rei. But it didn't change the fact that he was just like them, doing what they loved to do. And that was enough for him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gatchmon and Offmon discuss what to give for Haru's birthday. It's not really going well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter uses Appmon 4th ending as reference.

"Whrraa~ whrraa~ whrraa~"

"What are you doing?"

"Arh...Gatchmon~" Offmon turned around to find his 'big brother' approaching him from behind. "If I make noises in front of this thing, they will sound weird, ofu."

"It's just a fan, isn't it? Of course, it will be like that. What's so interesting about it?"

"But, today is so hot. So the wind also feels good, ofu~" Offmon moved a little to make some space. "Try it, ofu!"

"Whrraa~ whrraa~" Gatchmon copied Offmon.

"See, ofu?"

"You sure enjoy such trivia things, huh?" Gatchmon laid down on the _tatami_ floor. His expression  was gloomy despite it was all burning sunny outside.

"Gatchmon, you don't look well, ofu... Is something wrong, ofu?" asked Offmon. Gatchmon didn't answer. He closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. But it would take more effort to deceive little Offmon.

"Is this about Haru's birthday, ofu?"

Gatchmon's eyelids cracked open. "You little...." He got up to sit down. "How do you know?"

"Because Yuujin is also thinking about it, ofu."

"Yuujin, too?" Gatchmon decided not to get surprised. "Yeah, of course he is...."

"But Yuujin also told me not to worry about it, since he would prepare everything, including the presents, ofu."

Gatchmon didn't seem to be content at the idea. "I want to buy my present myself."

"Then you should tell Yuujin what to buy for Haru's birthday, ofu. There's still time, if asking Yuujin today, ofu."

"That's why I told you I'm gonna buy it myself!" Gatchmon's voice hardened.

"But..., do you have any money to buy something, ofu?"

Gatchmon went back under his gloomy cloud. "...That's the problem..."

"Twenty years ago, it was Yuujin who lended Gatchmon money to buy Gatchi-monaka for Haru, ofu."

"Don't remind me about that..."

"And it has still not been paid, ofu."

"We have become family living under the same roof! And what's the point of bringing up 500 yen debt from twenty years ago!?" Gatchmon's face went red.

"But Yuujin doesn't seem to mind it, ofu."

"Well, of course he doesn't!"

"Why's that, ofu?"

"Because...," Gatchmon paused, after realizing he'd been tricked by Offmon all along. "Yuujin is too kind...."

"That's right, ofu!" exclaimed Offmon satisfiedly. "Yuujin is kind, so he will let Gatchmon choose your own present for sure, ofu."

"I told you, that's not the problem!" Gatchmon pushed one button of the fan to make it blow harder. And of course, the sound got noisier.

"Then, what is the problem, ofu?"

It was 11 in the morning. Yuujin was in his room,  taking nap to compensate the lack of sleep because of his night shift. Kazuki was still at school. So it was pretty much just two of them in the house.

"I doubt that Haru even remembers his birthday this year...."

"Yuujin keeps reminding him, ofu. Because Yuujin loves Haru, ofu."

If Offmon thought his words had made Gatchmon feel better, he was wrong.

"Hey, Offmon...."

"What is it, ofu?"

"Do you sometimes think that...Yuujin loves Haru more than he loves you?"

Offmon blinked. "Yuujin loves both me and Haru, ofu."

 _He doesn't understand my question...,_ Gatchmon grumbled inside his mind. "Then, do you love both Yuujin and Haru yourself, too?"

Offmon nodded without hesitance. "Of course, ofu!"

"Well, Yuujin has gone through many things just to be your buddy, so of course you love him. And Haru took care of you when Yuujin was gone back then...."

"Those two are very kind, ofu."

"To you, they are!"

"To Gatchmon too, aren't they, ofu?"

"I wonder that...."

"Yuujin loves Gatchmon too, ofu! Didn't he teach you patiently how to use chopsticks so you don't have to always eat Gatchi-monaka, ofu?"

"It's not about Yuujin," Gatchmon laid himself down again. "It's Haru."

"Haru..., ofu?" echoed Offmon. He didn't get it. "Of course Haru loves Gatchmon too, ofu! Because...."

"I'm his buddy," finished Gatchmon, without enthusiasm in his voice. "But that's that. Honestly, whenever he's with Yuujin, or when he's just thinking about Yuujin, I sometimes think that he doesn't even see me by his side. This probably sounds horrible for you, Offmon, but...I felt relief when Yuujin was gone...."

There was no sound from Offmon after that. And Gatchmon didn't wait for one, either.

"I thought because of losing Yuujin, Haru would be able to actually see me, and me alone. But...," Gatchmon smiled cheerlessly at the memory. "...not only you ended up adopted by him, Haru never stopped thinking about Yuujin. Even now...."

"That's right, Yuujin is now with us. He's alive because of Haru," murmured Offmon. His 'ofu' was gone. His tone had changed. His aura indicated danger, demanding a clash. "So, what are you gonna do about it...?"

"Hey, hey, there!" Gatchmon hurriedly got up. "I know I've said cruel thing about Yuujin, but you can't go into Shutmon mode at midday! You will wreck everything! Aaah, but that doesn't mean you can wreck everything at midnight, too...!"

"...I know, ofu," Offmon settled down. His usual tone and 'ofu' were back. "Gatchmon never treated Yuujin like he did to me, back when he ran away from Haru, ofu."

"Well, sorry about that...," pouted Gatchmon, though he totally felt the guilt. "Besides, how could I do that to Yuujin? He's Haru's everything."

"And Haru is Yuujin's everything, too, ofu," echoed Offmon. "I think it's not something wrong at all, ofu."

"I know that...," muttered Gatchmon. "I don't blame him either. I just... feel upset that I actually never surpass him at anything." 

"But Yuujin and Gatchmon both want to protect Haru, right, ofu?" Offmon tinted his head. "Even if Yuujin can do something Gatchmon can't do: like ...waking Haru up every morning, preparing healthy meal everyday, and servicing each other every night.... Gatchmon also can do something that Yuujin can't do, ofu."

"And what is it that thing Yuujin can't do but I can do it for Haru?" challenged Gatchmon. "I don't think there's one. Even Yuujin could fight if Haru programmed him to!"

"Making Haru angry, ofu. Yuujin is never able to do that, ofu."

"Wha--," Gatchmon jerked at the remark. "You making fun of me!?"

"I'm not, ofu," denied Offmon innocently. "Haru once said before, that even though Kazuki was his only-child acknowledged by the government, he thought of us as his first and second sons, ofu. Haru would never be a good father if he was never angry, ofu."

"Hm..., yeah. You do have a point...," Gatchmon's yellow eyes widened. His body was turned, so it fully faced Offmon. "Wait a second! Haru actually said that?! Really?!"

"About us being Haru and Yuujin's sons, ofu?"

"What else!?"

Offmon nodded, which led to Gatchmon grining widely and going, "Yes! Yes! I knew it! Haru acknowledged me! Whoo!!"

Offmon followed the giddy Gatchmon with his eyes. "Is it Gatchmon himself who always said he was Haru's first son, ofu? Why are you so happy about it, ofu?"

Being pointed out like that by his little brother, Gatchmon coughed a little to regain his cool, "It's always good to get acknowledged, you know."

"Is that so, ofu?"

"Well, Haru and Yuujin always act like parents to you since forever," Gatchmon chuckled helplessly. "Of course you are never troubled by whether they think of you as a son or not!"

"I...don't really like it, ofu," the little Appmon muttered. Discouraged tone was obvious in his voice.

"Huh?" Gatchmon thought he had just said something that should have made Offmon smile. Instead, Offmon hid his eyes below the shade of his hat.

"I don't want to be always protected, ofu. I also want to be someone that can protect them both, ofu."

Gatchmon promptly shook his head at Offmon's sad remark. "What are you talking about? You even protected Haru when I wasn't by his side."

"It's not about Haru, ofu. It's about Yuujin," Offmon mirrored Gatchmon's confession some minutes ago. "If Yuujin asked me to leave him behind to protect Haru or Kazuki, I wouldn't be able to refuse it, even if I really wanted to, ofu."

That utterance brought silence to the room.

"That's why, Gatchmon," Offmon turned to his big brother, begging. "If someday, that time finally comes, I want Gatchmon to protect Yuujin, ofu!"

Gatchmon stunned. _I see.... So even Offmon also has his own insecurities._

Even though he didn't want to believe that such time would actually happen, as a big brother, Gatchmon smiled supportively.

"All right, I promise you. I'll never let them be in any danger. Let's do our best for our buddies, Offmon!" He held up his right claws to make a fist.

Offmon responded to it by holding up his sleeved hand. And bumped it to Gatchmon's. 

"Ofu!"

 

 

"In the end, I still can't decide what I should buy for Haru's birthday...." Gatchmon sulked on his bed that night. "And I don't have any money either..."

"How about something that doesn't have to be bought, ofu?" suggested Offmon. "Twenty years ago, Yuujin gave Haru a hand-made Gatchmon doll that he sewed together with Ai, ofu."

"Ahh...I remember that. It was really well made that it surprised Haru, before Yuujin said that Ai-chan had helped him a lot. Well, I'd already known though, he wouldn't be able to make that without anyone's help," Gatchmon seemed satisfied for finding Yuujin's weakness.

"Yuujin was never good with motherly tasks, because Leviathan made him initially as a regular boy, ofu."

"Now that you mention it, Yuujin's fingers were full of plasters that he couldn't help Ai-chan putting on the decorations. And you ended up standing on his shoulders to put the decorations on the wall in place of him," Gatchmon giggled at the memory. "Yuujin is actually quite a dork, isn't he?"

"But he still tried his best, learning how to cook, sew, everything.... And that is Yuujin's good side, ofu!" Offmon said admiringly, before reminding Gatchmon. "So..., how about Haru's birthday present, ofu?"

"You're right...," Gatchmon sighed. "Should I make Haru a Yuujin doll too...?"

"Yuujin is already ** _Haru's doll_** , ofu!"

Offmon's savage words got Gatchmon jaw-dropped.

"You...how can you use that forbidden phrase for him..., after admiring him like that...?"

Even Gatchmon, as much as he envied Yuujin, never referred that phrase to him.

"Isn't doll for being admired, ofu?"

"That's true, but...."

"Then Yuujin is a living doll, ofu!"

_Gaank...._

_Why can't I win against this little savage!?_ cried Gatchmon without voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never knew Offmon and Gatchmon combination is really fun to write!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited day has come. But...will Haru make it to the party his family has prepared for him?

July 1st. Evening.

"This reminds me when we prepared a surprise party for Haru twenty years ago," Eri remarked as she and Astra drove Yuujin home. "You do what is right, Yuujin! Haru works too hard. He needs to relax sometimes."

Just like Eri said, Yuujin had secretly invited Asukas, and also Katsuras. From the convenience store, which had been Yuujin's workplace for the last two weeks, Astra and Eri didn't waste the chance to sweep snacks, beers, and soft drinks for the party, despite Yuujin's protest that he as the host, would pay for all instead of them.

"Just take it as our birthday present for Haru," Eri settled him.

"I don't understand, though," Astra said behind the steer. "Back after we defeated Leviathan, I remember Haru studied hard to be able to restore Yuujin. He hardly even had time for himself. His mind was full of Yuujin and Yuujin alone."

Yuujin blushed a bit at Astra's remark.

"But when he finally has Yuujin by his side, don't you think he's rather ungrateful as he almost always leaves Yuujin alone?"

"Tora!" Eri whispered hard beside him. _You insensitive man!_

"It's okay, Eri-san," Yuujin responded from his seat behind them. "I think it's not like Haru being ungrateful. He just...really loves his job. Doing researches, tutoring students, discussing problems, attending conferences.... By doing all, he wants to show that robots and AIs are here to help humanity, and how great being bonded with them is. I'd rather say, that this is Haru's way to express how grateful he is to be able to bring me back."

Yuujin's long speech captivated Eri for a moment. She then smiled as she nodded. "Haru is so lucky to have you as his support, Yuujin."

"If he just wants to tell people how great AIs are, he could just bring Yuujin wherever he goes and say: _Look! This is my wife! He's an AI, but I love him and he loves me. We're totally feeling it!_ " Astra let go of the steer to strike his trademark pose.

"Haru is not you, Tora. He wouldn't just show off his treasure everywhere," Eri argued. "Besides, not every AI can be your wife."

"What are you talking about? Even a male one like Yuujin can be a wife," Astra retorted.

"There, there," Yuujin tried to settle them both. "Kazuki and the Appmons are waiting for us. We should hurry."

When they arrived, the Katsuras were already there. As promised, Rei brought his hand-made cake which consisted a chocolate sponge cake covered with vanilla icing, plus Jumping Happy Mouse themed decoration on it. At first, Rei didn't get why Yuujin asked him to make such childish cake for his 34-year-husband. But Yuujin reasoned that the mascot character had been Kazuki's favorite lately, and he wanted Haru to notice this.

In the living room, Yuujin found the Katsuras, along with Kazuki and his older brothers, almost finished putting the decorations on the wall.

"I'm so sorry to let you all help out!"

"It's okay, Yuujin-san!" Hajime replied. "We just got here 10 minutes ago."

"It was pretty much Kazuki-kun, Gatchmon-kun, and Offmon-kun who arranged the decorations," Ai added.

"Really?" Yuujin squatted down to pat his sons heads. "Thank you, everyone! You all did a great job."

Actually, Kazuki wasn't that interested in helping out at first. But, after Yuujin explained that the reason he took a part-time job was to earn extra money to hold a party, and promised that he would retire after Haru's birthday, Kazuki complied without question.

Yuujin walked into the kitchen to reheat the pumpkin soup and curry sauce he had prepared before he went to work. Offmon followed him to help. Yuujin had made banana pudding for the party. And the little offline game app Appmon, wanted to be the first one who tasted it.

"When will the celebrated person come home anyway?" Astra came in after parking his car.

Musimon, who had just been appliarised, added, "Is this a midnight party~? We would be totally feeling it, but~ it may be no good for Kazuki-kun."

"He promised me that he would be home at 8 o'clock on his birthday," Yuujin said as he arranged the food on the table. That relieved the guests, because they only had to wait for the next twenty minutes. "But I think we can start the party now. Everyone must be hungry, right?"

Eri brought along her old CDs and asked Yuujin whether she could play them for karaoke. Kazuki remarked that he liked one of the songs and ended up singing it passionately with Dokamon.

**_"Smile for me!!"_ **

**_"Waratte waratte kureru kara..."_ **

**_"Egao ga egao o tsurete kuru no."_ **

**_"Kimi no o-ka-ge nan da yo!"_ **

Astra who didn't want to lose the chance, recorded it with his phone and promised that he would show it to Haru later, which Yuujin responded it would be a very great birthday present for him.

**_"Zu~t~to! Kira kira. Kira kira. Daijoubu...,"_ **

**_"Yubikiri, kimi wa mou hitori ja nai..."_ **

**_"Itsumo is~sho da kara (de wasu) ne!"_ **

One song, two songs. Ten songs. It was the third time Eri had switched the CD. The snacks and drinks the Asukas bought were almost all eaten up. But the celebrated person still had not shown up.

"Yuujin-kun, have you tried to call him?" Ai asked amidst the loud music.

"Yeah, but...he didn't pick up. Guess he still has works to do...."

"Then try to text him!"

Following Rei's advice, Yuujin texted: _"Haru, are you alright? Where are you now?"_ After that, he checked his phone's clock. 9.10 pm.

It was a good thing that Ai and Eri didn't bring along their daughters, Mio and Itsuki. But Kazuki must definitely go to sleep at 10. Besides, even there was no other children, he didn't want Haru's absence keeping his guests waiting for too long.

Haru's reply came fifteen minutes later: _I'm OK._ _S_ _till in library. Having discuss._

"Ai-chan," Yuujin called softly. "If you, Hajime, and Rei want to go home now, it's okay. Mio-chan must be waiting for you."

However, Ai shook her head. "If it's about Mio, my father are taking care of her. Don't worry."

"But...."

"We'll be here until Haru comes home."

Even Eri and Astra said the same. Itsuki had her grandparents, in other words:Astra's parents, living with her, after all.

"We will wait for him together."

Yuujin couldn't do much except letting them stay. When the clock finally ticked at 10, he excused himself to tuck Kazuki to sleep.

 

 

"I'm sorry, Kazuki. I don't think you can see your dad tonight," said Yuujin, feeling bad for his son.

Kazuki shook his head. The boy had just finished brushing his teeth.

"Mom doesn't do anything wrong. More importantly, the party was fun! I never knew that you're so good at singing, Mom!"

Kazuki's compliment got Yuujin smiling a bit, "That reminds me back when we were children. Haru and I used to go to karaoke together. Maybe, we should do that again sometime. With Kazuki, Offmon, and Gatchmon."

"Just five of us?" Kazuki's eyes rounded.

"Well, when your dad finds another day-off, all right?"

Kazuki nodded his head strongly.

"The food tonight was really good, too," Kazuki added when they reached his room. "I want that banana pudding for everyday snack!"

Yuujin chuckled. "I understand. Offmon and Gatchmon seem to like it too. But Kazuki, you should eat your vegetables too! I see you didn't touch anything from your salad tonight."

Kazuki pouted at the remark. "I know...."

Before going up to his bed, Kazuki slipped a kiss on his mother's cheek. He didn't usually do that before. So it pretty much surprised Yuujin.

"Good night, Mom," Kazuki laid himself down.

Yuujin smiled, tucked him in, and kissed his forehead.

"Good night, Kazuki."

As soon as Kazuki fell to sleep, Yuujin approached his son's desk and found the notebook he gave him.

"He sure wrote a lot...." Yuujin smiled as he flipped through. "Haru must be delighted to see this."

That was the plan. The reason Yuujin took a part-time job wasn't only to win extra money. He wanted to create a situation when he couldn't be together with Kazuki, thus, making the boy talk to him through the notebook. Without knowing that the book was actually prepared for Haru to read, and if possible, to write along later on.

In one page, there was Yuujin and Kazuki's planning on a summer vacation. Surprisingly, Kazuki rejected the idea about having vacation without Haru.

 _"No, I don't want to go,"_ Kazuki wrote. _"But if someday Dad can actually spend longer time with us, even if it's not holiday, I'm ready to skip the school anytime for vacation."_

"Kazuki never hates you at all, Haru," Yuujin muttered, a relief smile on his face. "He never does."

However, it wasn't long until Yuujin's eyes caught a glimpse of an intriguing word, written in Kazuki's hand-writting.

"...Cheating...?"

"Yuujin," a sudden whisper came from outside Kazuki's bedroom.

"Gatchmon?" Recognizing the voice, Yuujin put down the book, and opened the door.

"Haru is home," said Gatchmon, straight to the point.

"Eh?" Yuujin didn't believe it at first, but Gatchmon didn't seem to be joking.

"He's now being interrogated by Eri and the others downstairs."

"Interrogated?" That word got Yuujin confused instead of happy. "What do you mean?"

Gatchmon didn't answer. So Yuujin didn't have any choice except following him downstairs.

 

"Can you explain why you suddenly were driven home by two beautiful, big-chested young women who dressed like sluts?"

Astra's tone was frigid. Maybe the most frigid that Yuujin had ever heard from him yet.

"Well, since it is Haru-kun, I think we will get a plausible explanation,...right?" even Ai sounded cold, despite her not using any accusing diction at all.

"But if we don't, Haru, I'll send you back to your school with an explosive punch!"

By the front door, Yuujin found his husband sitting on his knees while being surrounded by Eri, Astra, Ai, Rei, and Hajime.

"I've already said," Haru sounded tired. "They're  foreign students whose theses I'm supervising. And they just happened to offer me a drive home. That's all."

"You should have just taken a train or bus instead, Haru-san," said Hajime softly. "You'd never know what those women would do to you, once you're careless."

"They insisted to drive me home, since they felt bad for making me tag along with them discussing their research subjects until this late," Haru still tried to explain.

"Then you should have rejected them in the first place!" scolded Eri further.

"Are they that important to you that you choose to spend time with them over your own family?" Rei asked piercingly.

"Stop that, Rei!" Yuujin interfered, putting himself between Haru and his tormentors.

"Yuujin...," Haru murmured in surprise.

"Haru was just doing his job. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yuujin, you're being too nice!" Eri tried to shove him away. But Yuujin had already stuck his feet to the floor.

"No! I'm just believing in Haru!" Yuujin retaliated. "If Eri-san and everyone are here just to pick on Haru, then I'll ask everyone to leave right now!"

"Do you even understand what we're trying to do here?" Rei's voice strained.

"We're doing this, because we know the 'perfect-wife' program inside you, won't make you turn your disappointment toward Haru into any real action," finished Astra.

"Haru has never put such program in me! I'm standing here on my own!"

After Yuujin stomped his right foot on the floor, strained silence filled the air for a while. Gatchmon, Offmon, Dokamon, Musimon, and Hackmon watched anxiously as their buddies were getting at each other's nerves.

"Thank you, Yuujin."

Yuujin turned around, and found Haru having already gotten up the floor.

"You might not be angry, Yuujin..., but I guess I still have to apologize... for making such ruckus and misunderstanding... and...and...."

"Haru," Yuujin rested his hands on Haru's arms to calm him down. "You don't need to worry about anything. I always believe in you. And I'm always on your side to protect you, Haru."

"Yuujin...."

"Haru...."

"Yuujin...."

_Aww..., here we go again...._

Being completely ignored, Eri, Astra, Ai, and Rei stood with their dull stares, amidst the overflowing love-wave from the happily married couple.

"I'm sorry to interrupt such sweet moment, but..." Hajime raised an arm to gain attention. "Haru-san, do you remember what month today is?"

Haru blinked at the genius young programmer.

"It's June, right?" replied Haru, confusedly. But then, he smiled as something reminded him. "That's right, Yuujin, I forgot to tell you!" Haru turned to his wife. "I've gotten permission to leave school early for tomorrow. So I should be at home before 9 at night. Great, right?"

Haru was so excited that he didn't notice another dull stares were being aimed at him.

Even Yuujin needed time to react properly. "Y-yeah...that's great, Haru...."

"Haru...," Rei murmured.

"Can we ask again...," Ai paused.

"What date...," Astra continued.

"Today is...?" Eri completed.

Haru blinked again, "Huh? What's up with all of you?" But he answered anyway. "It's the last day of June, right? The 31st?"

The answer triggered everyone, including Gatchmon and the other Appmon.

"THERE IS NO 31st JUNE, HARU!!!"

 

 

_Epilogue._

"I'm the worst...." Haru laid down on his stomach, burying his face on the pillow.

"It's okay, Haru! It's not your fault. You just forgot. That's all," Yuujin cheered him up beside him. "And we still have tomorrow, don't we?"

"Tomorrow isn't my birthday anymore...."

"But you still got your night-off, right? Kazuki and I have just planned on going to karaoke, once you're free. Just the five of us!"

"Five...?" Haru lifted his head.

"You, me, Gatchmon, Offmon, and Kazuki of course! We can go tomorrow night. What do you say?"

Haru cracked on a smile, "You're getting stronger, aren't you, Yuujin?"

"Me? Strong?"

"Hm, how should I say that...," Haru rolled to face the ceiling of their dimly-lit bedroom. "I thought it should be you, who always depend on me. But tonight, it seems that the role has been reversed, like it used to be when we were children...."

Yuujin didn't agree. "What are you saying, Haru? The one who saved the young me, was none other than you!"

"I just did what I could do back then...." said Haru modestly. "But Yuujin..., you always tried your best to save me, even though you barely could do that. It meant a lot to me."

"But..., aren't you like that too, Haru? You worked and studied hard to restore me...."

Haru shook his head, "I'm not as strong as you. I always kept you waiting before finally could save you. But you always came to my rescue, right when I needed you, no matter how hard it would be."

"That's not true...," Yuujin muttered softly. "The reason why I could do that was...."

"...Yuujin?" Haru found his wife suddenly snuggling into his chest.

"....Please don't say that I'm getting stronger," Yuujin whispered in a whimper. "I don't want to be strong, if that means that you will leave me alone...."

That one soft voice of Yuujin weakened Haru's heart in an instant.

"Yu-Yuujin...! Sorry..., I didn't mean to say it that way...."

Yuujin was inside his husband's arms, still and without response.

"Yu-Yuujin...?"

"Sorry. That was a lie."

"Huh?" Haru stared down, to find a childish grin of Yuujin, who then released his hold. 

"Well, it's true that I don't want to lose you...,  at all," Yuujin dropped his head at the last phrase. "But I do know that time is running. It's unstoppable. You will someday leave me, Kazuki, Offmon, and Gatchmon. Kazuki too, will someday leave his brothers, and me as his mother."

Yuujin raised his right hand and stared at it under the dim lights of their desk lamps.

"When Haru finally restored me, and put me in this body, I promised myself, that if Haru died, I would delete myself too. But now I have Kazuki. And Kazuki will someday have his own children too," Yuujin closed his eyes, before turning to his husband. "So I will keep living, to protect every single thing that you and Kazuki left behind.... Ha-Haru!? What's wrong...? Why are you crying?"

Haru instinctively turned, hiding his teary eyes beneath his right hand. 

"Haru?" Yuujin reached up to remove tears from Haru's face.

"Yuujin.... You're strong, really," Haru lifted the hand covering his eyes, and turned to his wife with smile. "I was wrong to think that you need me, when I can't even win against you."

"I do need you, Haru. Very." Yuujin insisted. "I can't live without you. But I also understand, I can't live with you forever. Someday, I have to stand by myself. But in order to reach that, I still, and would always need you."

To prove that, Yuujin reached Haru's palm, and joined it with his own.

"See? My hand is this small. Even when I still had my hand bigger than yours, I always needed you. Let alone now. Not much that I can reach with this small hand alone. I need Haru's bigger hand to lead me."

Haru stunned at the confession, before letting out a deep sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I thought you were saying that because you wanted me to leave..."

Yuujin chuckled. "Want you to leave? No way that I can do that, right?"

"Yeah...." Haru sheepishly smiled. "No way I can do that."

"Haru...."

"Yuujin...."

 

"...."

 

 

"So, how was it?" Gatchmon welcomed Kazuki, who just came back to his bedroom. "You already put that door sign?"

Kazuki nodded.

"Why are you so red, ofu?"

Kazuki frantically denied Offmon's remark, "N-no, I am not!"

"Akh...," Gatchmon stunned as he realized something, "Don't tell me..., they both are still awake?!"

After receiving Kazuki's another small nod, the search app Appmon slapped his claw on his own forehead.

"See? I told you, Offmon!" Gatchmon turned to the second son. "It would have been better if you're the one putting that door sign we've made for Haru's present!"

"But I'm too short to put it at the proper height, ofu," argued Offmon.

"And my metallic feet wouldn't allow me to walk without sound...," Gatchmon regretted himself.

"But I think even Gatchmon couldn't put it properly either, ofu."

"Oh, shut up!" Gatchmon snapped, before turning back to Kazuki. "So, how much did you hear?"

"H-hear what?"

"Of course, it’s their...," Gatchmon paused as he himself didn't have idea how to put it.

"Kazuki doesn't understand, ofu."

Offmon was wrong.

"Is that what adults do at night, like Gatchmon has said before?" confirmed Kazuki.

_That's the worst...._

"So... you've already heard them that far...," sighed Gatchmon.

"But at least Kazuki finally understand, that Yuujin and Haru really love each other, right, ofu?"

Kazuki neither nodded nor shook his head.

"I don't know," the boy said reluctantly. "But Mom and Dad sure were working out together while calling each other's name."

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eri and Astra's daughter's name is based on Appmon 3DS game female protagonist, Itsuki.
> 
> Rei and Ai-chan's daughter's name is based on Appmon 3DS game rival's sister, Mio.


End file.
